Honor of a Dragoon
by Dark Moon7
Summary: When the mysterious civilization of the seventh moon reveals itself, who can stop them from unleashing their horrendous power? Set several millenia before SoA:L, it reveals origins of several main characters (eventually). Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 The plan is unveiled

Honor of a Dragoon  
The light of the six moons shone brightly down on the warm summer night. Deep in the Forest of Myr he lay sleeping, unaware of the darkly clad figures slowly approaching his resting place. Not for long. One of the silent stalkers accidentally stepped on a small twig, making the smallest crack of sound and breaking the silence to pieces. The stalkers could only stop and stare, watching in a terrified silence as the figure rose, sweeping his black cape over his shoulders. His scarred armor gleamed black and gold in the pale moonlight. The sword at his side was unsheathed, and he effortlessly lifted the long, black blade to his forehead in a mock salute. Behind the sleek, black mask a cold smile spread across the rough face. It was time to play.  
A mere traveler this was not. The plated boot came forward as he swung his massive blade, ripping through the air and sending forth a black wave of energy that knocked the pitiful thieves to the ground. Realizing their error, the thieves did not draw their swords, but ran back into the dark forest, screaming curses at the dark warrior. All but one. The silent shadow sat shaking against the trunk of a willow, eyes filled with terror. The armored behemoth approached him slowly, sheathing his blade with a clinking of metal. Looking at him, he realized that this thief was only a boy of eighteen, maybe nineteen. Planting feet squarely in front of the cowering form, he looked down. "I am Ramirez," he whispered coldly, "the Dark Dragoon."  
The words rippled through the air before melting away in the moonlight, and the boy's eyes shone with a mixture of fear and utter awe. Slowly, he stood to his feet, facing Ramirez with a strange look in his eyes. "What's your name boy?" Ramirez asked.  
"Vyse," came the shaky reply.  
"Why were you with those bandits?"  
"I have to make a living somehow."  
"Only too true, but the life of a thief is for those without honor. Can you fight?" At this, Vyse removed a sword from the scabbard at his side. The sight of this sword amazed Ramirez. "That's Exceltia, the sword wielded by the Swordmaster," he whispered, trying hard to keep the puzzlement out of his voice. "Where did you get this?"  
"It was a gift," Vyse slowly stated, staring at his blade with a new appreciation. "From my father." Ramirez reeled back from the boy, disbelief crossing his masked face. Could this be the son of the Swordmaster?  
"Come," he said gruffly, "we must seek counsel."  
"Where?"  
"From my master, The Lord of the Moons." The Dragoon raised his blade and Vyse watched him disappear in a flash of green light before he felt himself fading from the plane of reality and slipping across time and space.  
The history of the planet Zilradia was peaceful before the arrival of The Lord of the Moons. The six countries lived in peace under their respective moons, ruled from a distance by the enigmatic Swordmaster. He was an expert swordsman, forgotten warrior of the long dead seventh moon. So it was before his arrival. The Lord of the Moons descended from the clouds into the capital, where citizens of the six countries mingled. He proclaimed the resurrection of the civilization of the seventh moon and its many advances. The people were amazed by his stories and he was heralded as a great prophet, respected by all cultures. They were so amazed by his wonders that they pledged allegiance to the seventh moon, seemingly forgetful of their distant leader. The Swordmaster was not amazed, however. For he, of the seventh moon himself, knew the Lord's purpose, and the Lord knew his. For protection, the Lord gathered the six most powerful warriors of the countries and deemed them his personal guard, established to serve his secret purposes. One of those purposes was to erase the threat of the Swordmaster, his only enemy. The devious Lord convinced the people of the Swordmaster's treachery through powerful sorcery. With the world's support, the Swordmaster was sealed in a prison of ice deep under the surface of the blue moon's lands. There was a search for his great sword, but it was never recovered. There were also rumors of a forgotten son, but these were never proven. That is, until Ramirez found Vyse.  
Instants after the green flash, Ramirez was deposited in the transportal receiving room of the Lord's palace. It was built in his honor after the "betrayal" of the Swordmaster, and was where he resided with his personal guard. The guard consisted of the White Knight Shiven, the Yellow Valkyrie Naria, the Blue Mage Akhaziel, the Red Priest Mak, the Green Ninja Marak, and himself, the Dark Dragoon Ramirez. He looked to his side and found Vyse gasping, on his knees from the strange experience. He chuckled quietly and lifted him to his feet. "The Lord of the Moons will know what we must do," he explained. They walked down the Grand Hall and entered the Antechamber of the Moons.  
"Greetings Ramirez," rasped the cloaked figure, "you may rise." Ramirez rose to his feet slowly, armor clanking.  
"Master, I bring strange news," he spoke, "this boy, Vyse, seems to have the -"  
"That matter may wait, I have more important news."  
"Yes, master."  
"Shiven has recovered the Shining Tablet, and it shows the locations of the most powerful items known to this world, the Moon Armaments." Shock passed over Ramirez's face, and he stammered.  
"What are these items, my lord?"  
"They are the ancient armors of the six moons, and with them in my possession this world will be under my control!" With that, the Lord raised his fist and a strange light shone in his eyes.   
This act surprised Ramirez and brought a look of suspicion to his eyes. The Lord had always been compassionate and kind, why would he want to control the world? His thoughts were interrupted by a new order from the Lord. "Ramirez, you must go and recover the Dark Sword Oracion and bring it back to me," he whispered, "It will not take long, as it is held in the Dark Shrine your people have considered a holy ground for many years and will be easily reached."  
"Master," Ramirez slowly questioned, "may I inquire as to why you want these Moon Armaments?" Suspicion came over the Lord's face, but it quickly passed.  
"Ramirez, you have been a trusted servant, so I will explain this to you. The great smith of the seventh moon, Rashidi, made the six armaments and presented them as gifts to the other six civilizations. However, there was also a seventh armament. This was a silver pendant that had imbedded in its surface moon stones from the other six moons. When worn with the other armaments, this pendant could seize control of the moons' power and cause them to rain destruction on any area of the planet that the wearer wished. Once I have the armaments, they will lead me to the silver pendant and I will make this world tremble before the awesome power of the seventh moons. You," he said, pointing at Ramirez, "will be my second-in-command, and we will rule this planet!" Ramirez had listened to this speech in horror, seeing the fear in Vyse's eyes and that, which was in his own soul. He could not contain himself any longer.  
"You will never rule this world while there is breath in my body! This boy is the son of the Swordmaster, and you will be defeated by our hands." At hearing of the son of the Swordmaster, terror was in the Lord's eyes and he seemed ready to strike the boy before Ramirez raised his sword and they both disappeared in flashes of light.  
"You cannot stop me Ramirez," the Lord whispered to himself, "I will ensure your destruction and you will come to realize that your betrayal will be your death."  
The deep silence was broken by a thud as Ramirez landed heavily on his knees. His plated armor sank into the soft ground as the wind howled over the barren landscape and he contemplated the consequences of his decision. "Have I just betrayed my master?" The thought ran through his mind, stirring up his emotions. From childhood Ramirez was the strongest, the fastest, the most able. He had gone to the School of the Dragoon throughout his teenage years and had come out a hardened warrior. Then came the first betrayal. His word instructor, his close friend and confidante, had attacked him with intentions that were less than noble. Ramirez had felt betrayal then, its painful sting taking his breath away. Then came the anger. He had raised his blade, power coursing down his arm, and struck with all his might, slicing through first steel and then bone. Punishment for murder, even in self-defense, was a slow death, so Ramirez fled the country, becoming a bounty hunter, a warrior for hire. Life was hard before the Lord arrived. He had gone to him, begging for a purpose to his life as an outcast, and the Lord had accepted him, even going so far as to place him in a position of power. How could he have ever betrayed him?  
"Ramirez?" Vyse whispered next to him. In his contemplation he had forgotten the boy, forgotten the fear in his eyes and the look on his face. The look of an innocent. One of the many that the Lord wanted to control. That could not happen, and Ramirez vowed to be the one to stop him.  
"Come on," he said, rising to his feet, "the shrine isn't far." Vyse rose and looked hopelessly at Ramirez.  
"How will we beat him? His power is great, and the people of this world are convinced of his noble intentions."  
"All we must do now is capture the moon armaments, then we will figure out what to do."  
"We only know where the Dark Sword is."  
"We'll find a way."  
"Ramirez…"  
"We will find a way." They walked a short distance through the deserted landscape before reaching a tall, black building. Vyse started to run his hand over the strange material on the wall, but pulled his hand back sharply when it was cut on the coarse edges.   
"Wow," the words escaped Vyse's lips, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath by Ramirez. The sweeping staircase of black marble split and traveled around an amazing sculpture of the Dark moon before leading up to a small altar where -  
"Shiven!" Ramirez shouted in anger. Indeed, the Lord had informed Shiven of the Dragoon's betrayal and sent him quickly ahead to secure Oracion. The White Knight had removed his helmet and was fingering a long, black sword with strange engravings covering the hilt and a small dark jewel resting at the sharp tip.   
"Well would you look at this," Shiven said with a sneer, "If it isn't Ramirez, the Dark Traitor." Ramirez growled, but held his anger in. Vyse, however, could not do the same.  
"Don't talk about him like that you pompous rat," he yelled up at the haughty knight. The White Knight did, in fact, belong to an upper-class family and enjoyed reminding most everyone of his good fortune.  
"Silence, fool," the knight hissed, and his reply was joined by an invisible push from the Dark Sword that knocked the boy against a wall, unconscious. "Oh he isn't dead Ramirez, but he will be after I take care of you." Shiven laughed and shook blond hair out of his eyes. "I never liked you Ramirez," he said, glaring at the wary Dragoon.  
"The upper-class never enjoy the company of those with honor," Ramirez retorted. This brought Shiven into a frenzied rage and he launched himself over the stairs, swinging Oracion wildly.  
The battle was intense, but short. Shiven was a powerful opponent, even more so when wielding one of the Moon Armaments. However, he lacked discipline and the strict training that Ramirez had received. Ramirez brought out his huge sword, Dragolien, which had seen him through many dangerous battles, and fought off Shiven with a fierce determination. Ramirez slowly gained ground, a parry here and a strong push there, and began to push the frustrated knight up the stairs. The wild swings became less and less strong and Shiven lacked the speed and strength to parry well until his back was against the altar. Suddenly his eyes burned with hatred, and the White Knight's sword burst into flame. He launched a massive counterattack, releasing the power of the White Moon into his blade, his true strength appearing at his weakest point. Ramirez was suddenly overcome, forced to step back and give Shiven more ground. He knew that he couldn't parry forever. Then he saw Vyse unconscious out of the corner of his eye. If he lost, the boy would die. The son of the Swordmaster, and maybe, just maybe, the only one who could help him defeat the Lord of the Moons. A new determination filled him and the power of his own Dark Moon poured of his sword blasting into the suddenly weak again White Knight. He collapsed against the altar, the sword Oracion falling beside him.  
Ramirez stepped close to his fallen opponent, and looked down into the eyes. Eyes that looked human, just like his, just like the boy's, and just like any normal person's eyes should look. "You're not his slave, Shiven. He cannot control you against your will."  
"Ramirez," the voice was weak, "what do you mean?"  
"He is collecting the Moon Armaments to control our world. He is not the compassionate ruler we all once thought he could be. We must defeat him."  
Shiven managed a weak smile, "No, Ramirez. You must defeat him. I was not strong enough. He already has me." Suddenly, the body of the once powerful White Knight shuddered, and then fell silently to the ground. Something strange then happened, and Ramirez watched the body slowly disappear, leaving behind a small pendant with the emblem of the Lord of the Moons engraved upon it. Ramirez stared at the pendant for a moment, and then kicked it aside, off into the shadows where it could not be honored. No, the Lord of the Moons could never be honored. He would pay for this death, and any others to come. Ramirez walked down to Vyse and awakened the boy gently, helping him to his feet before picking up Oracion and sheathing it on his back. Vyse could tell that Ramirez was not in the mood to talk, and silently followed as he walked out the door.  
Suddenly, a crack split the air and the two whirled around to see the majestic sculpture cracked in half and a strange engraving all over the inside. Ramirez walked back inside and inspected the strange carvings for a moment before he called Vyse over. "Look boy, this sword engraving is over where we are now, and there are other markings spread out also. A breastplate, a shield, a helmet, gauntlets, and boots. I think that this is a map for the Moon Armaments."  
Excited, Vyse replied, "Yes, this has to be. Now we know where to find the other Moon Armaments. It looks like the closest is the breastplate, right on the edge of red moon country. It's still a ways off though, good thing you can warp, right?" There was no answer from Ramirez, he only turned and walked out the door, chuckling a little. "Ramirez? We can warp right? Oh man…"  
"I sure hope those are good boots you're wearing."  
As the two walked to their next destination, other events were transcribing, incredibly important events that could mean life or death for all inhabitants of the countries of the six moons.  
"I am disappointed in you Zale," the shaky hologram of a hooded man said ominously, "the Dragoon is a dangerous foe, but if the boy's powers are unlocked our resurrection will be doomed." The Lord of the Moons could only make a stammering reply.  
"I am very sorry my liege, but they still have no idea of the true purpose of the armaments." The shadowy figure only nodded slowly, deep in thought.  
"Terminate the threat soon, the Swordmaster must not be revived or the re-shaping of this universe will be in jeopardy. If you cannot do this, there are others that are more than willing to take your place."  
"No, that will not be necessary. I will have this problem under complete control very soon, and will inform you of all progress."  
"Very well," and with that closing reply the figure was gone and the Lord of the Moons was left alone to form his new plan. His only company was his anger and hatred for Ramirez. The fool had no idea what he was getting into. If he could not take care of the boy, then something would definitely have to be done. The universe was such a harsh place. 


	2. Chapter 2 The winds of change begin

Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter my amazing sensation of a Fanfic!!! Right… but anyway I'll probably start connecting this sometime soon in this chapter or maybe another soon. Chapters will be shorter from now on. One tantalizing hint that will not be fully revealed until far into the story; Vyse and Ramirez are more than what they themselves may even know. Makes the wait unbearable, eh? On to the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own Skies of Arcadia or any characters and situations/etc. created by Overworks and SEGA. I know this. I am not an idiot.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 -- The winds of change begin to blow…  
  
"We are now in the so-called belly of the beast. Far we have trekked in these cursed lands of the Red Moon. Blasted creatures tore at our feet continually along the journey, and the sun beat down with a fierceness unmatched in any of our sovereign Zilradia. Now I stand before the great cave, the legendary cave of fable that is told to hold great riches and unimaginable power. I can already hear that power crushing this bleak land, that will be my first desire. Wait… Maybe that noise is not my imagination. My lookouts will not answer me even as I scream their names. No… My screams are returned. I do not want to die. What is this foul stench? I do not want to die. I see the eye. I do not want"  
Excerpt from the diary of the late explorer Sir Aldred,  
Found beneath a rock pile near the edge of the Red Moon's land.   
  
The wind howled through the small slits in Ramirez's black mask as he stood on the rocky precipice. After a small climb to the foot of this hill he and Vyse would be entering the Red territory. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the wiry frame of a young man struggle the last few steps to stand near the Dragoon. "Is that the shrine?" Vyse asked, panting as sweat dripped from his unruly brown hair. The Red Moon did not provide much protection from that blasted sun.  
"Yes, I believe that's where we'll find the Red Breastplate. It looks to be several miles from the border, we should be able to reach it by tomorrow," Ramirez answered after a moment, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun. The place in question was a small mountain that looked eerie unnatural, with steeply sloped sides and what looked like a rock pile piled against the base. Ramirez glanced back at Vyse, and noticed a worried look on the boy's usually cheerful face. "Is there a problem?"  
"Ramirez," Vyse slowly spoke, "have you heard the legends?"  
"What legends boy?" Vyse seemed to search his memory for a moment, then recited a verse.  
  
"Where the hot winds blow and the Red Moon glows, their lives a power of magnitude untold. The glaring eye of the desert winds, it seeks the power that resides within. Inside the cave of finest rock, the powers await for the foolish adventurer to take a chance, and play with powers that never shall end."  
  
"Where did you hear this, this, myth?"  
"It was a song, my mother used to sing it to me before…" Vyse fell silent and studied the rocks at his feet.  
"Do not worry, that legend is nothing but an old wives' tale. There is not a scrap of truth to the matter, and even if there was, I don't think it would have a fighting chance against us." The Dragoon flashed a rare smile at the boy, swinging his blade through a practice routine. Vyse caught on quick, and the sun was soon glinting of their two swords, swinging in a magical synchronization. Ramirez returned his sword to his belt and motioned for the boy to follow him. "Come on kid, let's go."  
  
Meanwhile, the Lord of the Moons was again conversing with his mysterious masters. "My lord, my White Knight has, well, he has perished sir," the Lord cringed as he spoke these words that tasted so foul in his mouth.  
"Well then, you will just have to try harder," the shadowy figure replied, wavering in and out of existence. The scowl stood out on his otherwise hidden features. "Since you lost the Dragoon, a rather large loss I might add, a Dragoon from our own ranks will be coming to join you soon. You will find that she is a bit more, should we say, unique among our people." The figure cackled before slipping out of vision as he cut his connection. With a sly grin, the Lord climbed down several flights to his receiving room, glad to be rid of his overbearing master.  
Stopping in front of a small screen, he pushed several keys on a small remote control and the face of the Green Ninja Marak appeared on the screen. "Master, what of me do you wish?" He asked quickly, bowing very professionally.  
"My Green Ninja, how is your little tracking escapade coming along?"  
"My Lord, they have almost reached the shrine. I would highly suggest awakening the 'mysterious power' you have spoken of recently."  
"Very well," the Lord replied, highly disgruntled that those two traitors had progressed that far in such a short amount of time. He swiftly broke the connection to his servant and stepped over to a small floating eye that appeared closed. "Time to wake up my little friend," he chuckled, "Let's see how Ramirez handles power such as this."  
Mumbling several enchantments over the strange object, the Lord suddenly went into an almost comatose state. Time hung in the room for several hours, as the Lord of the Moons was awakening ancient power. The eye opened.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I wonder if this could spell trouble for Ramirez and Vyse. A strange and powerful eyeball and a mysterious Dragoon from the seventh civilization coming down to help the Lord of the Moons. Uh-oh…  
Sorry, but no connections yet… I said shorter chapters didn't I? Next chapter will reveal the destiny of the souls of… Whoops I'm getting ahead of myself. See you next chapter, maybe even within a week's time! 


End file.
